


Cordonian Nights

by ExecutiveNerd



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveNerd/pseuds/ExecutiveNerd
Summary: Drake and Olivia's journey from sort of friends to something so much more.
Relationships: Olivia Nevrakis/Drake Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Christmas

The group had lingered for a while, everyone eating their candy swords and drinking their mulled cider, sharing jokes and sharing their hopes for the next year; all of that sappy stuff that Drake tried to avoid. It wasn’t long though before Maxwell and Riley started getting too handsy and made their nauseating exit, barely keeping their hands off each other as they made their way to their room, giggling the whole way. Liam followed shortly, his mood always a little darker after Maxwell and Riley’s PDA, and then went Hana, leaving Drake and Olivia awkwardly sitting on the couch alone, though on opposite sides. They both sat in silence awkwardly and then went to talk at the same time. 

“Hey Olivia, I wanted to thank...” 

“Well, I guess it’s time to turn in...” 

They both laughed awkwardly, and Drake scratched the back of his neck. “What were you saying?” She asked. 

“Oh, I just wanted to thank you for the gin.”

“Why? It was Riley’s gift.” 

“Yeah, but I could tell that you picked it out. It had a certain Olivia touch to it,” He said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He hadn’t had very many one-on-one conversations with Olivia, and he was sure the last one had been when he was a teenager. 

“It was all Riley. I wanted to pour whiskey on your head,” Olivia deadpanned, staring into the space in front of her, not even gracing him with a look. 

“And waste good whiskey? I take it all back,” He said, acting offended, but it quickly turned into a smile. 

“I guess I might have helped a tad, but it really was mostly Riley. She is the overly sentimental one of the two of us,” Olivia said, starting to shift uncomfortably from the overly friendly conversation. 

“Yeah, I guess she is,” Drake said, and pulled out the bottle to look at it closer. “Do you want a glass?” 

“Right now? Don’t you want to save it for a special occasion?” Olivia asked, genuine shock clear on her face. 

“How could we get a more special occasion? It’s Christmas, and you have successfully proven to not only your people but to the entire kingdom that you are worthy of being their duchess,” Drake said, scooting slightly closer to her. “Sounds like a good reason to drink to me.” 

“If you’re sure,” Olivia said unsure as she looked between him and the bottle. 

“I am,” He said grinning at her. He took two glasses that they had used for the cider and poured the alcohol, before handing her a glass.

She took the glass from him and took a small, calculated sip and stared into the glass. “Why are you being so nice to me? I have literally been nothing but mean to you.” 

“I guess the others are wearing off on me,” Drake said, taking a drink from his glass. The liquor was incredible, a strong, powerful punch followed by a sweet tangy aftertaste. 

“They are annoyingly good at that, aren’t they,” Olivia said, finally cracking a small smile. 

“They are,” He said, taking another, larger drink. “Though we have known each other since we were children and while we haven’t always been friends, it is nice to see you succeed.” 

“Oh... um... thank you?” She said, and he couldn’t help but grin at the fact that he had made Olivia Nevrakis flustered. 

“We’ve come a long way from you pretending I was your dragon huh?” He asked her, pouring them both another glass. He couldn’t help but feel slightly giddy when she burst out laughing at his comment. 

“You were always a decent dragon, though I think the Pirate Queen could have done better,” She said, but this time she was grinning ear to ear as she accepted her newly full glass. 

“Like who? Maxwell and Liam? Maxwell would have toppled over, and Liam would have worried about ruining his outfit. I was the best dragon,” He said. 

“The best of the three of you still isn’t a very high achievement,” Olivia said. 

“Still an achievement though,” He said, and she rolled her eyes, taking another sip from her glass. They sat like that in silence for a while, in silence outside of the sound of the wind raging outside. It wasn’t an awkward silence though, and Drake was sure he could have sat there just drinking in silence forever. 

“Refill?” She asked after several moments, handing him her glass. 

“I didn’t say we would drink the whole bottle tonight,” Drake said but took her glass, anyway, trying to avoid the drunk haze creeping in at the edges.

“Oh... well we don’t have to,” She said, insecure again. 

“I was just kidding. What’s the point of drinking if you don’t finish the bottle,” He said, pouring their glasses and handing her’s back to her. “How about a toast?” 

“To what?” 

“To you, for being the best host to us and to your people this holiday,” He said raising his glass towards her. 

“I’ll toast to me,” She said with a mischievous grin. “And to the most mediocre dragon, a Pirate Queen could ask for.” 

He rolled his eyes at that, but still clinked his glass against hers. They had somehow got impossibly close. “Really though Livy, you’ve come so far in helping your people. This will definitely be a better and more prosperous period for Lythikos.” 

Olivia paled slightly at the nickname, and he could see the effort she was putting into not snapping at him. She took a deep breath, calming herself before she spoke. “Thanks, Drake. It really does mean a lot to me. I have been working so hard to make sure I am there for my people but walking the line between fierce and welcoming is... difficult.” 

“Well, good thing you’re a natural... Livvy,” He said, grinning slightly as he said the nickname again, enjoying the flash of anger cross her face.

“Don’t call me that,” She said, but there was very little conviction in her words. 

“Livvy,” He said again, but this time the jest was gone, and he was looking into her green eyes, trying so hard not to glance down at her lips. 

“I said don’t call...” she started, but he interrupted her sentence with a kiss. A quick one, his lips colliding with hers briefly before quickly retreating, not allowing her time to reject him. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes and he found that they were searching his face, for what he wasn’t sure, but she quickly balled her fist into his shirt and was bringing him back to her, this time their lips colliding with the force of the blizzard outside. 

When they pulled away again, they were both breathing heavily, and Drake couldn’t help but think about how right it felt. It wasn’t awkward or unsure like his few small kisses with Riley before she told him she didn’t feel the same way; it wasn’t the rushed kisses of onetime sexual partners. It was passionate and fierce and so very Olivia. He looked up at her and saw her deep in thought, but when she caught his eye things moved quickly. She kissed him again, more forceful and hungry as she moved to push him down on the couch and positioned herself above him. “We’re drunk,” She gasped, coming up for air just to speak the words before kissing him again. “That’s it.” 

“Sure thing,” He said, moving his hand to tangle in her hair and the other resting on her hip. He felt the alcohol, he could feel the warmth flowing through him, adding to the heat of her touch, but he also knew that while his head may not have been totally clear; he wasn’t drunk enough to have mistaken drunken sex, and he knew she wasn’t either, but if she wanted it to be an onetime “drunken” act than he could live with that. 

XXX 

Drake laid in his bed, she had refused to let him go into her room, racking his brain over everything that had just happened. Olivia laid beside him, both of them pretending to be asleep, even though they both knew they were faking. His plan for the trip had definitely not been to end up there in bed with Olivia, but he also couldn’t find it in him to be mad. In a way, it sort of made sense; they were both the grumpy people in the group, the people who avoided group hugs and feelings in general. They weren’t like Riley and Maxwell, who felt the need to profess their love for each other and their friends every other sentence. They were Drake and Olivia who showed their friends they cared through actions and not pointless words. 

But could she actually want to be with somebody like him? He was just a commoner, nothing fancy, and he had nothing to offer her. “Drake?” He looked over to see her looking up at him. 

“Yes?” 

She looked up at him through dark eyelashes, quiet though she had been the one to speak up. He tried searching her face for evidence of what she was thinking but was struck by how vulnerable she looked, curled up on her side, red hair striking against the white pillow, and chewing slightly on her bottom lip, and he realized that this was probably the first time he had ever seen her without the mask that she had been wearing since they were children. 

“I’m not drunk,” She finally said and he couldn’t help but let out a breathy laugh before leaning over to give her a sweet, lazy kiss. 

“I know, Olivia,” he said, moving to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. 

“What do we do now?” She asked.

“Whatever you want to do now,” He told her. “We can part ways now and pretend like this never happened, we can keep it casual, or we can do this thing for real if you want.” 

“What do you want?” 

“I want whatever you want,” He said, and she gave him a look that told him his comment was unhelpful. “Olivia, you are an amazing, gorgeous woman, and while I think it would be interesting to see where this goes if you just wanted me to be the plaything that you fuck when your bored I’ll be here.” 

She laughed slightly at that, a real true laugh that filled him up more than it should have. “Can I stay here tonight and figure it out in the morning?” 

“Only if you are prepared to walk of shame it back to your room in the morning,” He said grinning at her. 

“I know my ways around here. Nobody will see me sneaking out of your room,” She said. 

“Well then, I guess you can stay,” He said, and she nodded appreciatively. They laid like that for a few more moments, neither of them willing to reach out and grab the other one. Sex was one thing, but intimacy was a whole nother thing. Eventually, he rolled over onto his side facing her and draped an arm casually over her waist, and she took his small step and moved fully into his arms, resting her head on his chest. 

“Goodnight Walker,” She murmured into his chest.

“Goodnight Livvy,” He said back, kissing the top of her head.


	2. Texas

“Wake up...Drake, wake up.” Drake tried his best to ignore the sound, pulling his comforter tighter around him, squeezing his eyes shut hoping it would go away. “Drake you idiot wake up.” He groaned, the nuisance wasn’t going anywhere. He slowly opened his, eye looking over at the intruder. Through his sleepy haze, he barely made out the shape of Olivia sitting next to him on his bed. 

“Olivia it's the middle of the night...in Texas. What the fuck are you doing here?” Drake asked, sitting up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he tried to take in his surroundings. Olivia was still sitting on his bed, staring at him like he was the one who had snuck into her room and not the other way around. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and let out another groan as he collapsed back onto the pillow. “2:30? Really, Liv?” 

“I’m here for Savannah’s bachelorette party, and I just got in an hour ago and didn’t think there would be time in the morning,” She said, already shrugging out of her leather jacket and pulling at the few pins that held her hair in place, he loved the look of her hair down, and hated that she always used it to her advantage. 

“Olivia, you can’t just sneak into my room whenever you want sex, especially not at my mom’s house,” Drake said, but it fell on deaf ears as she swung her leg over him so she was straddling him, the coarse material of her pants, rubbing against his thighs. 

She bent down so that way her mouth was centimeters from his ear. “You say that, but it doesn’t seem like you mean it,” She whispered into his ear, before biting down on the soft skin of his lobe, grinding her hips down onto him as she did so. 

He couldn’t help but squirm underneath her, hating that he was in fact extremely aroused and was finding himself wanting to take her right there. “Olivia...I-” 

Olivia put a single kiss on his lips to shut him up. “If you want me to leave, say it.”

Drake searched her face for some sort of answer. They had been hooking up occasionally for months now, always on Olivia’s terms, usually at an inappropriate time. He hadn’t minded it being on Olivia’s terms, he actually enjoyed the thrill of not knowing when she would strike, but every time she opened up for just a moment before shutting down, and he wanted to know what was going through her mind, but as usual, her face betrayed nothing. He wanted to ask her, to talk to her, but he knew it was useless, so instead, he gave in. 

“You think you can come in here, to my home and take me as you please? I think not,” he said, flipping her over in one fell swoop, pinning her against the bed, her hair like a flame on the white pillow. She hated it when he tried to take control, but he loved letting her take it back. 

As expected Olivia was angry, feral. She easily flipped him back over, digging her nails into his shoulder as she held him down. She bent down and growled in his ear. “You are mine, not the other way around, learn your place.” 

“Yes, Duchess.” He grinned at her, loving the fight of annoyance, arousal, or anger on her face. He may be hers, but he still knew how to play her like a fiddle. 

Olivia dug her nails in harder, dragging them down his chest, belly, and down towards his boxers, but right as he thought they might get somewhere she got off him, her weight sorely missed. 

“Where-?” he asked, but she put a finger to his lips. He shut up and watched as she quickly removed her clothes, only granting a glimpse of the red lacy bra and panties that he so loved before removing it altogether. He took advantage of the time to remove his boxers. 

She returned to the bed and swung her legs back around him but this time with her straddling his face, slowly lowering herself. Part of him wanted to get her real riled up and refuse to do it, but almost on instinct, his tongue found her cunt. He had tried to do it slow and sweet last time they had done this and she had gotten on to him, so this time, he went straight for it. He lapped at her, licking up and down her cunt, occasionally teasing her clit. He went through a few passes, before finally giving his attention to her clit. He buried his face into her clit, his tongue drawing out the most beautiful sounds from the coldest woman. 

He was just getting his rhythm going when he felt her thighs starting to shake, he picked up the pace hoping to get her to cum from just his tongue alone, but just when he was sure she was about to give she removed her cunt from his face and repositioned herself over his cock. “Not this time,” he growled, pushing himself up into a sitting position. He grabbed a fist full of hair and brought her face to his, kissing her hungrily, their tongues warring for dominance. 

He stood up off the bed, taking her with him. “Where-?” He silenced her with his mouth, if he wasn’t allowed to ask questions neither was she. He carried her over to the window that she had snuck in through. He pressed her up against the window, their lips crashing once more as he slammed his cock into her. She let out the sweetest moan as she threw her head back. He kept one hand under her and placed one on the cool glass as he slammed into her again and again until she was crying his name. “Drake...Drake...Drake!” He felt her orgasm ripple through her wave after wave. He kept up his rhythm, letting her moans drive him until he was spilling himself inside of her. 

Panting, Drake leaned his forehead against hers, doing his best to catch his breath. He expected Olivia to leave his arms immediately, but to his surprise, she was still clinging to him. “Liv?” 

“Hmm?” She asked, looking up at him through thick lashes, her eyes full of longing, desire, and the rare vulnerability that she only showed to him in these post-sex moments. He wished there was a way to keep her like this, to keep the walls from going up, but it didn’t seem possible. 

“What are we doing?” He asked. He had woken up the morning after Christmas to find Olivia gone, and when had brought it up the next day she declared it was just sex nothing more, and while he was disappointed, he accepted it. Since then she had been gone more and more on some secret mission, but every time they were in the same place she found her way to his bed. They would have sex, cuddle for a while, and then she would leave, and they would never talk about it again, but he wanted more. He wanted answers. 

“We’re having sex. Are you not smart enough to understand the concept,” She snapped, her walls back up. Drake set her back down on the ground, and she went and started gathering her clothes. 

“It just feels...it feels-” Drake ran a hand through his hair, hating the uncertainty and the sinking feeling in his stomach. “Dammit Oliva. This feels like more than just sex. It doesn’t feel casual.” 

Olivia looked back up at him, her pants and bra already on, her shirt in her hands. Her lip twitched upwards just for a moment, a small twinkle in her eye, the tiniest hint that he wasn’t crazy, but she rolled her eyes and finished putting her shirt on and grabbed her jacket. She made her way back over to him. “Think less. It’s just sex.” She placed one quick kiss to his lips, a sweet kiss, a not casual just fucking kiss, but it was over in a second and she was climbing back out the window. “See you tomorrow, Walker.” And she was gone, leaving Drake with nothing but a hollow feeling in his chest and an empty room.


End file.
